The Truth Hurts
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: Nao and Shiho have an arrangement that has worked well with them for since they were Pearls but something has changed will either of the be able to except it? Nao X Shiho.
1. Chapter 1: Nao

_Author Notes: This fic is inspired by Insane Alecto's Bump in the Night with the unusual pairing of Nao and Shiho. They claimed this pairing couldn't be turned into a romantic pairing and I beg to differ so here is my attempt. Let me know if it worked. I'm rating it M just to be on the safe side. It is told from Nao's perspective. I don't normally write in the first person so if it is a little odd forget me._

**The Truth Hurts**

**By**

**Angel Della Notte**

Shiho Huit, the Spiral Spin Serpentine is the very same girl lying beneath me, panting for breath, begging me not to stop. My relationship to the spiral? Well it's somewhat complicated. No, it isn't love. It's never has been about that. It's always been about pure and simple lust, nothing more, and nothing less. For lack of a better way to word it, Shiho and I are fuck buddies. We have been since the beginning of our pearl year. No, it's definitely not love. That thought is actually quite humorous. I mean Shiho isn't even my type really. Actually, to put it frankly, I'm straight. But then you might ask what is it I'm doing here in Florence with Shiho Huit in the throws of passion? How was it that Kruger put it? Being Otome means sacrificing womanly pleasures, being an Otome means no sex…with men at least. I've always been very resourceful in getting around things so, in comes Shiho Huit; my own personal sexual outlet.

Why her? Why this devious redhead that spirals everyone behind their backs? The queen of maki-maki who throws hexes at the change of wind's direction? I, too, was a target of her dead chicken machinations. I came to this realization after finding her notebook. At the time, she had three full pages of spiraling just for me. You know, part of me wonders what she was spiraling for. But then again, I'd rather not know. After all, I chose Shiho for the sheer reason that she could never possibly fall in love with me. The last thing I need is some girl falling in love with me. But, you see, that is what makes Shiho perfect. She, like me, is incapable of love.

It must be something about redheads all the ones I know are cold and ruthless like me. Well, not all of them. But just look at Shiho and Midori too. Shiho spirals to get her way, Midori will do whatever it takes to protect her people and me? I am Juliet Nao Zhang enough said.

The freaks of this fact of nature are Irina Woods who doesn't have a mean bone in her body and Mai Tokiha: The Fire Stirring Ruby. But then there are exceptions to all rules. For the redhead bitch rule I suppose the two latter are the exception.

I glance down at Shiho rocking my hips against hers, our newest toy. Had I known the amount of power this strap-on would give me I would have bought one years ago. Another thing that makes Shiho perfect; she is as kinky as me, she will try anything. Her lip is bleeding I notice. I must have bit it harder then I thought. Leaning down into her I start to suck on it. She moans and must enjoy the feeling. Her nails dig into my back most likely leaving marks across my back but this is nothing new. Tomorrow both of us will be covered in bruises, bite marks and welts. That is just the way we are. Once again I pull back staring down at her. She has her hair down it is wet I caught her as she got out of the shower. She'll need to take another when we are done. Perhaps I'll join her. Really she looks beautiful with her hair down. Wait what was that thought? Where did that come from? This is Shiho! She isn't beautiful!

A quick shake of my head I pull my gaze away from her amber color eyes and bury my face in her neck. She tilts it back for me exposing her neck to me. Such trust to bare your neck open. As I roughly kiss it I feel her blood pulsing. I can smell her shampoo and that wonderful smell that is Shiho Huit. God I love that smell. Here we go again the strange thoughts. I don't love the way Shiho smells! I don't love anything about her! I like men! She's just an outlet! I repeat to myself as she grabs me tighter. She is close to climaxing and so am I. Stop it Nao! Just finish her and leave like you always do. I begin to thrust deeper into her as I feel her nails draw red lines across my back. So close. She still isn't there I hold my own climax back waiting for her. What the hell is wrong with me? This is so unlike me. Normally, I would finish up and leave her unsatisfied. But, oddly, for some strange reason today was different. She tensed beneath me and we both came together. I dropped into her burying my face in her hair. My lips right next to her ear. Without really thinking three little words escaped my mouth. I gasped out loud. Had I really just said that? I sat up looking down at you. I prayed that I was just imagining that I said that or that you didn't hear it. You just look up at me your eyes soft and staring at me. There is a smile on your face, but, it isn't your normal crooked smile, like your eyes it's a soft smiled. I open my mouth to explain what I just said but you place your fingers to my lips and shake your head. You pull me close and press a kiss to my cheek. It isn't one of your vicious kisses but instead tender. "Juliet, its okay you can say it." You whisper in my ear. You call me by my first name but for some reason I don't mind. I suppose that I have never really minded. Once again without thinking I say it again tears running down my face. I find myself saying it over and over again as you hold me tighter feathering kisses over my face. Before I know it I'm lying next to you the strap-on we were using is on the floor and you are cuddling me against your chest. I look up at you, and, that smile is still on your face and for the first time I notice the tears in your eyes. A chaste kiss to the lips and I find myself doing yet another thing I've never done before. I'm drifting off to sleep in your arms but before I do I hear you say four words to match my three, "I love you, Juliet."

_Author Notes: There you have it I hope I did a good job writing this. The idea kept floating in my head after I read Bump in the Night and as Insane Alecto said a bunny was born. I'm a tree hugger so I couldn't kill it and instead just decided to run with it and see where it got me. Thanks to Ultima-Matrixed for beta reading it for me._


	2. Chapter 2: Shiho

_Author Notes: I hadn't originally planed on doing a second chapter for this but I felt Shiho's story needed to be told as well so here it is._

Chapter 2: Shiho

Juliet Nao Zhang, The Break String Spinal, the girl currently lying in my bed cuddling against my pillow. Juliet likes to cuddle and I would have never guessed that about her. It's so cute and there is nothing cute about Juliet! What I really want is to wind her into oblivion for what she's done to me. Even so, as I sit here on the sofa in my room wearing only her coat I wonder how she got there. The window is still open and was Juliet's choice of entry point; I pull the coat tighter as a cool breeze brushes past me. The coat smells like Juliet and I think to myself knowing that is why I am wearing it. Or it could be because the towel I had on is laying on the floor in pieces. I had been minding my own business coming out of the shower when I saw rather then felt her element cut my towel to pieces. With skill that only Juliet Nao Zhang could have she had managed to completely destroy my favorite towel while not leaving a mark on me. Such a bitch! Yet again, I don't mind, strangely.

One thing had lead to another and before I knew it she had thrown me to the bed. This is how it normally is for us. Most people see that we fight all the time and one would never believe that we have these nighttime encounters. When Juliet first approached me about it I thought she was fucking with my mind but ever since that day she has, well, been fucking me. She produced a toy, a strap-on that she intended to use on me. But I wasn't just going to give it up and, as always, I fought her. Nothing we have ever done has been easy. We fight nonstop but as I usually do, to much my dismay and frustration, give into her. I never noticed it until several months ago. I was at Garderobe conducting my yearly reviews and after we had sex I came to a realization that has haunted me every night since then. I always gave into Juliet because I am in love with her. And as absurd as it all seems I am Shiho Huit. The dreaded 'spiral' that everyone hates. I don't like anyone let alone love anyone! But, as fate would have it, I am in love with Juliet. She once told me that she chose me because I would never fall in love with her. At one time I believed that. But it seems we were both wrong.

I never thought I would tell you the truth that I loved you. I knew that if I did you would leave and never come back. To be honest I rather have just your body then not have you at all. Though as we had sex tonight something seemed off you seemed conflicted and I thought I recognized it but I didn't want to get my hopes up. It was the same way I had acted when it clicked for me. You seemed torn between admiring me and thoroughly fucking me as you always did. I thought for a second you were going to finish up without me and leave me with my ass in the air like you had so many times before. But then you held back. That is when I broke when I started crying. I praying I was right and that you felt the same way. If not I mentally prepared excuses to why I was crying. You had hurt me that was the best one that came to my mind. You would love that one and torment me nonstop about being weak. Then some god somewhere out there answered my prayers. I heard you whisper it in my ear and my world just came tumbling down.

You gasped and looked at me I couldn't help but smile at you. You had this look on your face like you weren't sure if you could take the words back or if you even wanted to take them back. I reached up and pressed my finger to your lips before I gently kissed your cheek and whispered that it was ok. You began to cry forcing me to cry even more then I already was. I knew it was true you loved me as you repeated it over and over again. Then you just fell into my arms and started to drift to sleep I had to do something before you fell asleep so I repeated your words doing that which I swore I never would do, confess my feelings. After that I spent several hours watching you sleep unable to believe that you were still here. In all the years we have had this arrangement it had never made it to this point. The rule was whenever we finished we parted ways sometimes without a word spoken but most often with a snide remark towards each other. I really didn't sleep much last night. I couldn't but when I finally did I am sure that smile was still on my face as I cuddled up close to you. I know it was on your face.

Which brings us to now, you were still here when I woke up I was sure it was all just a dream but it wasn't. I have to admit I was scared. I carefully got out of bed being sure not to wake you then made my way over to this sofa, where I have spent the last hour staring at you. The sun is climbing into the sky and I long to go over to you to hold and kiss you but I fear that I do you will have done all this just to fuck with my mind like always. Somewhere inside of me I find the courage to stand and walk over to you. I sit on the edge of the bed and stroke my hand through your short hair, red just like mine. Who would have ever thought, here we are two members of the red headed bitch club in love with each other. Slowly you start to wake up and stretch much like a cat. Your eyes meet with mine and before I can say anything even though I had no clue what I would have said you capture my lips in a kiss. It feels so good yet so strange your kiss is soft filled with so much love. "Morning beautiful," you say to me. I wish you a good morning as well then ask if you want to take a shower. On the way I pause and turn to you only able to say your name. You stop me with another kiss and then wash away all my worries with a few words.

"Shiho, it's alright I love you too."

The end…


End file.
